


Detention With Sirius

by mylifeissocoollike



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, birthday fic for dani, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeissocoollike/pseuds/mylifeissocoollike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius pulls a prank and poor Remus gets detention too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention With Sirius

“Please Moony, just talk to me!” Sirius pouted from across the trophy room. He and Remus had landed themselves in detention and had to spend their Saturday polishing the entire section of Quidditch trophies. Well, technically, Sirius had landed them in detention. Which was why Remus was currently giving him the cold shoulder.

“I didn’t mean for you to get in trouble too,” Sirius grumbled as he scrubbed a small trophy. He noticed it mentioned James and the other members of last year’s Gryffindor team. Why can’t they clean their own damn trophies, he thought.

“It was an honest mistake!” Sirius exclaimed. He really hated when Remus gave him the cold shoulder. It didn’t happen often, thankfully, but when it did it could go on for days. With his birthday tomorrow, he really didn’t want that to be the case. Remus gave the best birthday hugs.

“You’re a complete arse, Sirius Black, you know that?” Remus muttered as he stared at the trophy he was polishing. Sirius almost dropped what he was doing to run over and embrace his friend, but he felt that that might be pushing his luck. So he just smirked and kept working.

“What were you even thinking, placing a sticking charm on the grand staircase?” Remus asked awhile later. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows and it was getting warm. Sirius had pulled off his sweater half an hour ago and Remus was quite enjoying how his tee-shirt clung to his biceps and chest… but he was mad at him so he couldn’t think about that.

“Moony, it was every other step, not the entire staircase.” Sirius smiled sheepishly as Remus shot him a glare.

“You know very well what I mean, Padfoot, now cut the crap and tell me why you did it.”

“The prank war.”

“Merlin’s beard, not this again.”

“Lily and James must be defeated Remus, ever since they teamed up they’ve been attacking me left and right and because you won’t team up with me I’ve been left alone to defend myself!”

“I’ve told you, Peter is perfectly capable-“

“He’s keeping score, so he can’t pick a side.”

“The whole thing is ridiculous, you should just admit defeat and give the whole thing up.”

“Did you see what they did to my hair last week!?” Sirius nearly shrieked. Remus smirked; what they had managed to pull off had been pretty good. They’d replaced Sirius’ shampoo with glue. No doubt, with its muggle simplicity, Lily had thought of it. He wondered if she’d ever done the same to her awful sister. However, even he had to admit that Sirius’ hair wasn’t the same for almost a week. Trying to run his fingers through sticky and clumped together hair wasn’t nearly as funny as looking at it was.

“Ok, so what was your plan exactly with the stairs?” Remus sighed.

“Well I tried to make the charm specific to them so that when they came down for breakfast, they would stick to the stairs and look absolutely ridiculous while everyone around them just kept walking.”

Sirius had to admit that the plan hadn’t been great, but he was at his wits end. His best pranks were usually planned with James. Together they were a force to be reckoned with, and now that Lily had stolen his partner in crime, he felt like his creative juices just weren’t flowing. That, combined with the fact that Lily and James were both ruthless and brilliant, meant that he was losing miserably.

“So basically, you were trying to embarrass them like they embarrassed you,” Remus said.

“Yes, basically.”

“But you fucked up somehow because Marlene and I got stuck on the stairs before James and Lily even had a chance to come down.”

“I must have been too vague when I made it specific to my friends, you know?”

Remus was quiet and Sirius dared a glance over his shoulder at him. He had moved closer and Sirius could reach out and brush his hair away from his forehead if he wanted to. Ok, he did want to. It’d been too long since he’d been able to do that. But he knew Remus would be irritated if he interrupted his thoughts like that- especially since he was already on such thin ice with him. Hell, he was waist deep in freezing cold water at this point.

“Merlin’s beard,” he heard Remus mutter, before he was suddenly yanked forward by his shirt. His chest slammed in Remus’ and he grinned mischievously at him.

“Remus Lupin, I believe we should be polishing trophies right now,” he began to say, just as Remus’ mouth crashed into his.

The kiss lasted for a few heated moments. Sirius’ fingers dug into Remus’ waist and he felt a rough hand on the back of his neck. Teeth grazed lips and their tongues mingled and for a few seconds Sirius could hardly breathe. He wanted to pull Remus to the floor and stay there, drowning in him forever.

But the kiss had to break eventually and they had to return to breathing in the air and not each other.

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” Sirius asked smugly as they each returned to where they had left off with the polishing.

“It’s going to take more than one lousy kiss for me to forgive you, Black,” Remus shot back, but there was only humor in his voice. Sirius knew that he was in the clear.

“So are you going to help me now or not?” Sirius asked awhile later, when he felt that he could hold a proper conversation with Remus without thinking about how good he’d look without his shirt.

“Only because I feel bad for your sorry ass,” Remus, who had been struggling with the same thing, said. He smirked at Sirius and felt an electrifying tingle shoot through his body at the look in Sirius’ eyes.

“We’re going to give ‘em hell,” Sirius grinned wickedly and Remus couldn’t help himself. He didn’t know why he resisted joining the prank war for so long. To avoid detentions like this, a part of him said. But detentions with Sirius are the best kind, he thought as he reached out and began to kiss his boyfriend again. The wheels in his mind were already turning and he had the perfect scheme to beat James and Lily once and for all.

For now though, he was going to focus on Sirius’ hands as they ran through his hair and pulled on the hem of his shirt. Yes, detention with Sirius wasn’t so bad –

“Black! Lupin! I don’t hear the squeaky clean sound of trophies being polished!” McGonagall’s voice rang out. Remus and Sirius sprang away from each other just as she rounded the corner and shot them a terrifying glare.

“Sorry professor,” Sirius muttered.

“We were just giving our hands a chance to de-prune,” Remus said. She narrowed her eyes and then turned and stalked away.

“Get back to work!” she shouted.

“Minnie sure is testy today,” Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

“If we’re going to make sure James and Lily regret ever messing with your hair, we better get back to work Sirius,” he said as he picked up the next trophy on the shelf. Sirius’ laughter echoed through the room and Remus smirked.

Three days later, when Lily and James arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, they were shocked as their shoes suddenly turned into confetti shooting roller skates. As they were rocketed around the room, it was Sirius and Remus’ laughter that echoed the loudest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a late birthday present for my lovely friend Dani (isabelles-s on tumblr). Check out my tumblr (mylifeissocoollike) for more fanfic.


End file.
